1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contacting apparatus for a chip card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chip cards and contacting apparatus therefore are already known, as shown, for example, in German Patent Application No. 29 52 442. Typically, the contacting apparatus is incorporated in any kind of appropriate device, generally speaking into a peripheral data apparatus, for instance in a telephone or an automatic bank terminal.
The known contacting apparatus has a disadvantage insofar as the contact elements of the contacting apparatus are subjected to wear, as a result of which the proper functioning of the apparatus is lost. Another disadvantage of known contacting apparatus is caused by the fact that a relatively large amount of space is required in the insertion direction of the card. This space requirement causes difficulties for the designer whose task it is to fit the contacting apparatus into a device in which the contacting apparatus is to function. Because of the space requirement, not enough free room is left for the design of the insert opening for the card in the device in which the contacting apparatus is to be used. Also, for the known contacting apparatus, the termination of a cable at the contacting elements is relatively complicated. A still further disadvantage of existing contacting apparatus is due to the fact that frequently a relative movement between the card and the contact elements occurs when the card is inserted into the contacting apparatus. This relative movement may damage the card.
It would be desirable to provide a contacting apparatus which overcomes the above disadvantages.